


I Need a Drink

by IWannaBeAWriter



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Best Friends, Broken Families, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Poor Tom, References to Depression, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaBeAWriter/pseuds/IWannaBeAWriter
Summary: Tom is sick, guilty, and overall tired. He needs a drink.





	I Need a Drink

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of a oneshot I did a while ago.

A small ray of sun peeked through the hole in Tom's curtain, shining directly on his face. Groaning, Tom flipped himself over and adjusted himself. He needed new blinds, when Tord was still around he tried to shoot him in his sleep for stealing and burning his hentai. _Tord. _

Tom always knew that the world would all around be a better place if Tord wasnt in it, but Tom never wanted to be the one to off him. Killing somebody, even a backstabbing monster like Tord, took a toll on Tom.

"Tom? Are you up?" Edd knocked, announcing his presence from the other side of the door. The black-eyed male yawned, then greeted his friend. "Yeah, I'm up Edd." 

Tom could almost hear the smile on Edd's face, happy that he didn't die in his sleep or something. Every single day it got harder and harder to pull Tom out of his room. "Matt and I made lunch, we'll wait for you." 

To translate, Edd made lunch and Matt watched, it was mostly just a ploy to have a reason for Tom to leave his bedroom. "Okay, be down in a sec," Tom assured.

Annoyingly enough, Tom tried to free himself from the steel grip of his sheets. Huffing, he kicked the comforter away from his legs, only to slip and fall to the ground below, straight on his butt.

"Ow, fuck!" Tom moaned, standing up and ignoring the slight sting. 

"Tom! Are you alright!? What happened!" Edd worried from behind the door. He used to just barge in, but Tom likes to sleep in his boxers, so that stopped almost as fast as it started. 

What was he even still doing there? "Yeah, just fell off my bed." Tom didn't even bother lying, he could never lie to Edd, he knew him like a book.

"Oh, okay." Awkward much, damnit Edd, just go back downstairs. God, Tom needed a drink. Reaching under his bed, out rolled an unopened bottle of his favorite Smirnoff. It was his emergency stash. Edd and Matt liked to say that his bottles went "Missing", but Tom knew they just poured the expensive drink down the sink. 

A large burning swig went down his throat. Oh god, he needed that. Rolling it back under the bed, he glanced over at his alarm. One? God, what has he come too? Day drinking in the afternoon, he is such a loser. 

Getting himself up, he put on a pair of shorts, they were most likely dirty, and opened the door, only to be face to face with Edd. 

The green wearing boy blushed, their noses almost touching. Edd's face couldn't get any redder, and he took a step back, he ignored the look of hurt in Tom's features. "Hey Tom, just wanted to remind you about the food waiting." Edd tried to keep his eyes off Tom's bare chest and on his face.

"O-Okay, I'll be down in a few." Tom chocked, brushing past his friend and storming into the bathroom.

He slammed the door shut and felt his heart drop. Did he smell? Why did Edd back up like that? Was he grossed out by Tom? It hurt, god it hurts so bad. Ever since Tord came back and Tom shot down his robot, murdering Edd's and Matt's friend in the process, his life has been hell. 

Tom glared at himself in the mirror, trailing over his many scars. The gash on his arm from when Tord shot at him, it took ten stichs to heal and if it had gone any deeper, he would have lost all use in it. On the other arm, he had two large scars running up from his forearm to his shoulder blade. When he couldn't find a bottle of alcohol, he lost it and dug it his arms with his fingernails. 

It was a bloody mess, first, his skin went pink, then a light red, then blood, his flesh borrowing under his nails. When Edd found out, he freaked, that's about the time his Smirnoff started disappearing. Edd dragged Tom out to the movies once and Matt went through his room, stealing away anything dangerous. Then took all the razors out of all the bathrooms and locking them in his room.

Whenever Tom needed to shave Matt would help him out. Then that turned into his little beauty salon. Matt liked to style his hair and pick out his clothes. 

Other then scrapes and bruises from their many adventures, he didn't have any other wounds. His fingers have permanent dents from playing Susan. 

Tom clawed and his hair, pulling it. Everything hurts, his heart, his body, Tom never really realized how lonely he was. He lived in his bedroom, he missed his friends. How much he missed Edd.

Flipping to the sink, he turned the water how hot as it could go. "Tom, what are you doing?" Edd yelled out. Seriously what was he even still doing here?

"J-Just, washing my face." Tom bit the inside of his cheek, trying to hide the pain.

No answer, Edd must have finally left him alone. 

Steam gathered at the mirror, and Tom stuck his arm under the burning water. Tom hissed as the water peeled and burned at his skin. He tried to focus on anything but the scorching pain flaring up. The smell of burning hair and melting flesh sunk in the air. Blood filed out and dripped down his arm and into the drain. 

Tom pulled his arm out and flicked the water off. He took the spare bandage from under the counter and wrapped his arm up. _I deserve this. It's my fault._ Tom left the bathroom and fetched his hoodie to cover up his newfound injury. 

Matt and Edd sat downstairs, refusing to eat without their third friend. Matt eyes glowed as Tom stalked down the stairs, "Tom!" He greeted with a smile, only to frown dramatically. His hair was a bloody mess, Matt would be a terrible friend if he allowed him to look like that, and he needs a shave, also a-

"Tom!" Edd smiled, pulling their semi-warm food out of the stove.

"You guys didn't have to wait for me," Tom assured.

"We wanted too!" Matt jumped, yanking Tom to the table by his hoodie sleeve.

Tom yelped as his hoodie was rolled up, revealing the bandages. 

Matt left go immensely, and Edd stood with a glance of worry. "Tom? What's that?" Edd questioned. 

"Oh- I burned my hand on the stove." Tom lied. Matt looked down, scared that Edd would snap.

"That's a lie, Tom." Edd narrowed his eyes.

"No, it's not Edd. It was an accident." Tom hoped he would buy his fib, it would be better for everyone if he did. 

Edd sighed, sitting back down and starring at his plate. "Lets, just...eat our food."

Matt nodded his head, taking his seat. "Agreed."

"Oh, and Tom," Edd spoke up, glaring at the male, only for the bedhead to glare right back, Edd might be his friend, but he won't get pushed around.

"Yeah?"

"From now on, Matt or myself will be with you at all times, no more closed doors, and no more lying." He demanded. Tom bit his tongue, he knew that Edd was only trying to help, and he did own the house. 

Maybe not being closed off and alone 24 hours of the day wouldn't be so bad.

"Oh! And after lunch, I'm doing your hair!" Matt grinned.

Tom scoffed but didn't fight it.


End file.
